Sauver la princesse
by Jam Peche
Summary: J'ai toujours rêvé d'être courageux. Sauver la princesse et recevoir un bisou sur la joue. Mais je suis tout le contraire d'un chevalier. Je suis peureux et craintif. Et quand je t'ai vu, j'ai eu envie d'être protégé. D'être ta princesse. Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir bonjour !

Ce n'est pas ma première fanfiction, mais c'est la première **_sérieuse_**, je stresse un peu donc.. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

J'ai toujours rêvé d'être courageux. Sauver la princesse et recevoir un bisou sur la joue après avoir failli mourir une vingtaine de fois, c'est ce que je voulais. Me marier et devenir roi, avec une futur princesse et un futur chevalier comme enfants. Mais du rêve à la réalité, il y a une grande différence. En fait, je suis tout le contraire du preux chevalier que je veux être. Je suis plutôt du genre lâche et peureux, pleurant devant les films romantiques et les araignées, baissant la tête, les yeux remplis de larmes quand on me crie dessus et flippant dans mon lit, la nuit. Comme sauveur, j'ai vu mieux. Mais bon, je pense que tout le monde a un talent. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le mien, mais j'en ai un. C'est papa qui me l'a dit.

Sinon, j'étudie à Poudlard, depuis mes onze ans. J'adore cette école et son histoire. Je vais souvent dans cette immense bibliothèque où je ferme les yeux et me laisse emporter dans ces histoires _magiques_. Ces fantômes et ces escaliers me fascinent. Ces monstres et animaux me passionnent.

Père fut assez déçu quand il sût que le choixpeau m'avait envoyé à Poufsouffle. On m'a pourtant toujours dit que les poufsouffles étaient _gentils. _Mais lui pense que c'est la «Poubelle Officielle de Poudlard» ou comme il s'amuse à l'appeler «POP». Son compagnon, lui était fier de moi, je ferai de grandes études, m'a-t-il dit en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Je l'aime bien, il est gentil.

J'aime bien mes camarades, même s'ils m'ignorent. Mais étant très timide, je n'arrive pas à leur dire un simple bonjour sans devenir rouge et bégayer. Si certains trouvaient cela mignon au début, à la fin ils trouvaient ça simplement lourd quand je mettais du temps à formuler mes phrases en butant sur chaque mot. Depuis, je reste avec eux. Sans réellement être là, partant dans d'autres mondes, où je suis le seul héros. _Ma bulle._

* * *

Perdu dans mes pensées, j'avais fixé le livre durant tout le cours, les yeux vitreux. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une petite amie. Je la prendrai dans mes bras, l'inviterai à dîner puis l'embrasserai délicatement. D'accord, je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un, je ne sais pas comment faire, mais je connais les bases ! C'est vrai, c'est Papa qui me les a appris. On ferme les yeux, on se rapproche, on tourne légèrement la tête, puis... _Rah, c'est compliqué._

Et alors que je partais dans plusieurs scénarios où j'embrasserai ma futur petite amie – je sais qu'elle est proche ! un bruit me fit sursauter.

_« MALFOY !» _cria le professeur, debout devant la table où je rêvassais.

Ma bulle éclata alors que je levais la tête pour regarder le professeur, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Désolé, p-professeur...» bégayais-je.

« Draco, ça fait la troisième fois depuis une semaine que tu n'écoutes pas mes cours, encore une fois et retenue !» cria-t-il alors que je hochais la tête, tout en me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas exploser en sanglot.

_Tu es pathétique._

« Tais-toi..» marmonnais-je.

« Vous me parliez, Monsieur Malfoy ?» se retourna le professeur pour me voir, les yeux vitreux, reparti dans mes pensées.

* * *

J'adore traîner dans les couloirs. Mes livres contre moi, les personnes qui parlent bruyamment avec leurs amis, sans me regarder. Pendant ces instants, je pouvais me sentir entouré et je fredonnais. Je fredonnais des musiques que j'inventais ou des berceuses. Doucement, pour qu'on ne m'entende pas, et je traînais les pieds. C'était mon moment que j'adorais le plus dans la journée.

_Regarde devant toi, imbécile !_

À peine eus-je le temps de m'arrêter que quelqu'un me fonça dessus, me faisant tomber en arrière.

_Outch, j'ai eu mal pour toi._

_« _Ah ! Désolé, désolé ! Je ne regardais pas devant moi, raah, franchement désolé !» dit le garçon qui m'avait bousculé en passant sa main derrière la tête. Il riait bêtement tout en fermant les yeux.

Alors que j'allais me relever et répondre à ce jeune homme, quelqu'un m'interrompit.

« Nathan ! Aucune délicatesse, tu aurais pu l'aider à se relever, quand même ! » gronda la personne derrière moi.

« Ah ! Désolé Harry, et désolé.. qui que tu sois !» ria encore la personne qui m'avait foncé dessus.

Je sentis le deuxième garçon – Harry, passer ses bras sous mes aisselles pour me relever alors que le premier – Nathan, ramassait mes livres.

« Je.. M-merci, et je- je..» bégayais-je en rougissant devant les deux personnes qui se ressemblaient, des frères sans doute.

_Bravo, tu en as encore des idioties pareilles ? _

Mes larmes coulaient alors que je retenais difficilement mes sanglots, je sais que c'est lâche de s'enfuir comme ça mais... Ne vous l'avais-je pas dit ?

* * *

Je lisais un livre que j'avais emprunté à la bibliothèque, un petit livre que j'avais déjà lu au moins cent fois. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était bon, ce livre. J'étais assis sous un arbre, profitant de la chaleur du soleil sur mon visage. Alors que j'étais à la fin du livre, je me mordais presque les lèvres tellement j'avais hâte de lire la suite, que je sentis une personne me faire de l'ombre. Je n'osais lever la tête.

« Ah, je t'ai retrouvé ! Tiens, tu avais oublié tes livres »

Regroupant le peu de courage que j'avais, je leva la tête pour voir mon .. sauveur ? Me tendre mes livres tombés durant ma chute.

« M-M.. Merci ! »

Ce n'est qu'après l'avoir entendu rire que je compris que j'avais crié. Je baissais la tête, honteux d'avoir hurlé de cette manière. Mais un tendre sourire prit place sur mon visage.

Il avait un joli rire.

* * *

Je n'aimais pas trop manger dans la Grande Salle. Il y avait beaucoup de bruits et se passait beaucoup de choses. Mais j'étais fasciné par le plafond. Je trouvais ce plafond.. magique. Je gloussais doucement devant mon assiette pleine, attirant l'attention de quelques poufsouffles, mais j'étais toujours dans Ma Bulle.

La table bougea un peu, je sursautais alors que je sortais de ma bulle, essayant de voir le responsable.

« Wah, ces gryffondors sont tellement mignons ! » murmura une camarade à son amie.

« Je regrette presque d'être à Poufsouffle ! » gloussa l'autre.

Elles regardaient la table de Gryffondor, à un endroit précis. Je tournais la tête pour voir les deux personnes qui m'avait aidé et poussé tout à l'heure. Jonathan et Ariel ? Oui, bon, c'est original. Et sûrement pas ça.

Mais je fus déçu de savoir que monsieur-au-joli-rire n'était pas à Poufsouffle, enfin.. On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.

_Idiot. _

« La ferme » chuchotais-je.

Après avoir brossé mes dents et salué mes camarades, je me suis glissé dans mon lit. Ma couette était encore froide et je bataillais pour trouver un endroit chaud où mettre mes pieds, ce n'est qu'après une longue guerre que je trouvais ce que je voulais.

Je regardais le plafond jauni. Je pensais à ma vie de roi, de chevalier. Mais alors que je pensais m'imaginer l'histoire habituelle, ce qui envahit mes pensées n'était qu'un doux rire.

Son rire.

Et je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer et espérer un futur ami.

* * *

Ok, j'ai passé qu'une petite heure là dessus, alors j'ai très peur d'avoir été trop vite et d'avoir manqué beaucoup de choses, alors j'attends vos critiques avec impatience.

J'adore les critiques !


	2. Chapter 2

** Bonsoir, salut ! **

**Merci pour ces reviews et voilà la suite ! **

**\+ Le blabla habituel de ff.**

**Et bonne lecture, bien sûr.**

* * *

J'étais dans un des couloirs, perdu. Mais j'en avais rien à faire, les bras tendus comme un avion, j'avançais lentement, je fredonnais. J'étais perdu dans ce grand château et j'en profitais. Et je gloussais à chaque fois que je voyais un tableau, oui c'était vraiment unique cette sensation. Je me sentais libre. Je pouvais presque entendre une musique dans ma tête, et je chantonnais. Je claquais mes chaussures au rythme, calquant mes pas. Je tournais sur moi même, ivre. Ivre de cette émotion qui me faisait complètement planer. Je fermais les yeux, me laissais guider par le vent, par la musique.

Ce ne fut que lorsque j'entendis un bruit, que j'arrêtais mes pas lents et bruyants. Ouvrant les yeux, redescendant de mon nuage de liberté, je me cachais derrière un mur.

« Nathan, nous ne sommes pas ici pour faire n'importe quoi, on s'en tient au plan ! » chuchota une voix que je reconnus comme la sienne.

« Allons, Harry, un peu d'amusement ne fait pas de mal. Puis la mission ne peut pas échouer, puisque... » la voix de Nathan s'éloignait jusqu'à ce que je n'entende plus un bruit.

Étrange.

Je dessinais Alice. Pas Alice, de Alice au pays des merveilles, non. Pas cette Alice. Ma Alice, ma princesse. Celle que j'imaginais dans mes rêves, celle que je voulais. Je la trouvais magnifique. Dans mes pensées, elle avait de doux cheveux blonds. Ni longs ni courts. Légèrement ondulés et descendant en cascade sur ses épaules. Ses mèches retenus par un bandeau bleu, assorti à sa tenue, posé sur ses boucles d'or. Elle portait une robe à froufrou bleue, de la dentelle un peu partout, et des petites ballerines qui claquaient à chaque pas. Elle était plus petite que moi, et avait une voix ni trop grave ni trop aiguë. Et elle avait un magnifique regard mauve qui me fascinait. Oui, ma Alice était parfaite.

« Psst, Astro ? »

Ma bulle s'éclata brutalement, je me retournais en sursautant vers la personne qui avait chuchoté, c'était Nathan. Il me regardait avec son sourire idiot et me fit un salut de la main. Je lui en voulais un peu d'avoir éclaté ma bulle. Rare était les moments où je pouvais voir si bien les merveilleux yeux d'Alice.

« M-mo.. c'est.. Mo-mon.. j-je.. » bégayais-je.

Je ne pus que me cacher la tête dans mes mains quand il éclata de rire devant mes pathétiques tentatives de corriger mon prénom.

« Ne panique pas, tu n'es pas obligé de parler. Je.. » dit Nathan avant de se faire brutalement couper par le bruit de la porte claquant contre le mur.

« Vous êtes en retenue, taisez-vous ! » cria le professeur en jetant un regard noir à Nathan. « Et vous, Malfoy, je vous avais prévenu ! Mon cours n'est pas une garderie ! Vous êtes une honte pour votre famille, jeune homme. »

Je baissais la tête, honteusement. Combien de fois m'a-t-on dit ça ?

_Arrête de te plaindre, tu es ridicule. _

Oui, ridicule. Mais c'est douloureux. Et je me souviendrais toujours de la première fois qu'on m'ait dit ça.

* * *

J'étais assis sur un lit d'hôpital, en blouse blanche seulement, je regardais par la porte les médecins et infirmiers passer, revenir, rentrer dans des chambres... J'avais l'impression de n'avoir fait que ça depuis des mois. La chambre dans laquelle j'étais, était mauve. Quand je posais mon regard sur le mur, je pensais à Alice et son regard hypnotisant. Ça me rendait triste. Il y avait aussi un lit – mon lit, qui prenait la moitié de la pièce mais qui n'était pourtant pas si grand et il y avait une autre porte. Elle était toujours fermée et ne s'ouvrait que quand je faisais de grosses crises. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a derrière, mais quand je panique il y a toujours une personne, toujours différente, qui y sort et me m'injecte un produit avec une seringue.

_Un calmant, avais-je pensé naïvement. _

« Docteur.. » avais-je commencé lentement, « pourquoi je suis ici ? Tom n'aime pas être enfermé. Il va être en colère, après. » avais-je dit dès que le médecin avait passé la porte.

Je n'étais qu'un enfant. Craintif et curieux, je voulais juste savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi mon père m'avait amené ici, pourquoi semblait-il désespéré ? Pourquoi les infirmiers avaient peur de m'approcher et pourquoi le docteur me regardait de travers ? Comme si je n'étais qu'une erreur humaine, qu'une tache qu'il fallait effacer. Il s'était dirigé vers le plateau qu'il avait ramené sur un chariot, avec plusieurs aiguilles de différentes tailles.

« Tu es spécial, ton ami aussi. Qu'il reste tranquille. » dit le docteur en claquant brutalement les aiguilles qu'il avait dans la main sur le plateau et il prit la plus grande aiguille.

« Non.. Tom n'aime pas ça ! Ne lui donnez pas d'ordres.. Il a peur, arrêtez.. » avais-je dit, complètement paniqué.

J'avais essayé de m'éloigner de lui, j'avais fui de l'autre côté du lit, ramenant mes jambes contre moi, je sanglotais, je criais.. J'avais peur.

« Tu n'es qu'une honte pour la famille Malfoy !» dit-il avant de m'empoigner violemment le bras et de planter sa seringue.

Et la dernière chose que je vus fut Tom me regarder méchamment avant de disparaître.

* * *

Quand j'allais à la bibliothèque et qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde, je choisissais mes livres et partais avec une grande pile pour me retrouver dans un couloir perdu du château. Je m'enfermais dans Ma Bulle, puis je lisais jusqu'à ce que mes yeux fatiguent.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Car à la bibliothèque, il y avait Harry. Et je n'avais nullement envie de m'enfermer tout seul alors qu'il était là, si près de moi, à quelques tables. Il était entouré de ses amis et riait avec eux. Il était... magnifique.

_Tu ressembles un peu à un stalker, à le regarder derrière une étagère._

« Mais non » dis-je en regardant derrière moi, puis je me penchais en avant pour faire dépasser ma tête de l'étagère, « il ne peut pas me vo- ».

À ce même moment, Harry avait tourné la tête vers moi et me regardait, étonné avant de me sourire et de faire un signe de la main. Je me relevais vite puis me plaquais contre l'étagère, le cœur battant alors que je rougissais. Pourquoi je me cachais ? Je veux dire, je ne faisais rien de mal... J'admir- regardais, pardon, juste Harry.

Je posais sur mon cœur alors que j'essayais de respirer lentement pour reprendre mon calme. Après avoir repris contenance, je me retournais pour partir de la bibliothèque mais je faillis bousculer une personne sur mon chemin.

« Ah, c'était moins une ! Désolée Malfoy ! »

Je l'examinais, surpris. Elle me connaissait. Moi aussi, je la connaissais. C'était Hermione Granger, un fille très intelligente et très belle, j'avais déjà échangé quelques paroles avec elle. Mais rien de plus. Ça me surprend qu'elle se souvienne de mon nom.

« Euh.. Je-je – Non, c-c'est de ma.. » essayais-je pathétiquement de dire, avant de baisser la tête. J'étais un incapable.

« Mais non, rien ne s'est passé, calme toi. Tu es tout seul ? Viens avec nous alors ! » sans faire attention à ma réponse, elle me prit par le bras pour me traîner vers la table où était ses amis.

Arrivé devant eux, je les regardais. Ils étaient bruyants, ils parlaient, s'amusaient, riaient. Ils ne faisaient attention à rien et n'avaient même pas remarqué que j'étais là, devant eux, à attendre. Mais surtout, il y avait Harry. Harry qui sortait du lot, qui lisait calmement un livre mais qui levait la tête quelques fois pour sortir une ou deux phrases pour faire rire ses amis, Harry qui l'avait directement vu et qui lui fit un salut de la main avant de replonger dans son ouvrage.

« BON ! » cria Hermione pour ramener l'attention de ses amis sur elle, oubliant sûrement qu'elle est dans une bibliothèque, « je vous présente Draco Malfoy, il était seul alors je lui ai proposé de venir avec nous. Soyez gentils avec lui. »

Je voudrais pouvoir me cacher dans un trou, seul et rester en position fœtale jusqu'à ma mort. Tous les regards étaient sur moi et ils me jugeaient. Je tremblais et frissonnais, je voulais juste m'enfuir loin d'eux, j'avais l'impression que ce moment avait duré une éternité, mais il fut brisé par un cri.

« Ah, mais tu es le blond qui rêve toujours en cours ! Ahah, enchanté. » cria une personne que je reconnus. C'était Théodore Nott, un serpentard.

« Je t'ai déjà vu quelques fois dans les couloirs. J'aime beaucoup ta chanson. » ajouta une blonde, les yeux rêveurs. C'était Luna Lovegood, une serdaigle.

Je rougis, moi qui pensais être discret. Il y avait aussi Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, tout deux à Gryffondor, qui étaient en pleine discussion animée, mais qui me firent quand même un signe de tête.

Quand j'ai pris place à leur table, je me suis senti... entouré ? Ils ne faisaient que parler et rigoler, me mettant parfois dans la discussion, et je m'amusais. Ils sont restés à la bibliothèque encore une heure, avant de partir chacun vers son dortoir. Dans le couloir, nous n'étions plus qu'un groupe de quatre et je me séparais d'eux pour partir à l'opposé, leur faisant un salut de la main. Mais à mi-chemin, je me retournais. Harry était immobile, la tête tourné vers moi et souriait. On se regarda deux ou trois secondes avant qu'il se retourne et parte, me laissant figé sur place. Mes jambes tremblaient et j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait lâcher.

Il était magnifique.

* * *

Je n'ai jamais parlé de Ma Bulle à quelqu'un. Pour moi, je ne pouvais pas décrire cette sensation. Je fermais les yeux, imaginais des scènes sans vraiment de logique. Dans Ma Bulle, il n'y avait pas vraiment de couleurs reconnaissables ou paroles. Il n'y avait que moi, me noyant dans mes pensées. Et c'était toujours la même chose. Une princesse et des enfants. Mais depuis quelques temps, ça a changé.

Ce n'est plus Alice, mais Harry.

Je ne suis plus chevalier, mais princesse.

C'est pour ça que, s'il le voulait, je le laisserais entrer dans Ma Bulle.

* * *

**Voilà, c'était génial à écrire. J'espère que vous avez autant aimé. **

**Laissez une trace de votre passage et dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Bonne journée.**


End file.
